FIG. 1 shows a refrigerator having a dispenser according to a prior art. According to this, a front surface of a refrigerator main body 1 in which freezing and refrigerating chambers are defined is mounted with doors 2 and 3 for selectively opening and closing the freezing and refrigerating chambers.
The refrigerator main body 1 is provided with a valve 4 for controlling water supply from an external water supply source (not shown). The valve 4 is connected to first and second supply pipes 5 and 5′ and then supplies a dispenser 7 and an ice maker 8 with the water supplied from the water supply source. In the middle of the first supply pipe 5, a water tank 6 is provided. The water tank 6 is installed in the refrigerating chamber. The water tank 6 holds water and then supplies it to the dispenser 7.
The dispenser 7 is generally provided in the door 2 for the freezing chamber, whereas the first supply pipe 5 passes through the refrigerator main body 1 and the interior of the door 2 and then is connected to the dispenser 7.
However, the configuration of the above prior art has the following problems.
The water in the water tank 6 is maintained at the substantially same temperature as the interior of the refrigerating chamber, and the water so maintained is supplied to the dispenser 7 through the first supply pipe 5. The first supply pipe 5 for supplying the water to the dispenser 7 is configured so as to pass through the door 2 of the freezing chamber side. Then, when passing through the interior of the door 2, the first supply pipe 5 is arranged adjacent to a front surface of the door 2 which is mainly manufactured of metal plate.
For reference, the temperature of the water discharged from the dispenser 7 depends on the temperature of the water in the water tank 6 that is based on the temperature of the refrigerating chamber. However, the first cup of water discharged through the dispenser 7 is generally what has been remained in the first supply pipe 5. Thus, if the dispenser 7 has not been used for a long time, the water in the first supply pipe 5 positioned in the door 2 which is relatively under the influence of the external temperature of the refrigerator is supplied. Thus, there is a problem in that the water with relatively high temperature is supplied to users through the dispenser 7.
In addition, in the prior art, since the valve 4 is installed to a rear end of the refrigerator main body 1, a machine room or the like, there is a problem in that the refrigerator main body 1 should be moved for the maintenance of the valve 4. It is the same as a filter for filtering impurities from water.